


concessions

by wolfies (adorecas)



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Adultery, Church Sex, Implied Underage, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 09:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorecas/pseuds/wolfies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward makes a pit stop on the way to the reception. (Written in about 15 minutes in a porn-writing competition with a friend.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	concessions

Seth smiled at the passing people. He didn’t mind the strange looks he got from the guests who hadn’t been human in several hundred years. He didn’t oppose the idea of them at all, like they would suspect. If any of them could read minds, they would know Seth’s true intention of being here.

Here. At this wedding. This most sacred of all holy celebrations. They would know why he was here, and they would probably be giving him even worse looks. That thought alone was enough to make him grin incessantly at them. He watched as Edward and Bella, happy as could be, walked down the aisle past him. His eyes never left Edward’s face, and for a split second, their eyes connected.

Edward’s burning topaz eyes seared holes into Seth’s chocolate brown. The emotion behind that one tiny glance was enough to cause Seth to feel the need to shove his hands in his pockets to keep his rock hard cock from showing too much in these slim tuxedo pants.

Bastard, Seth thought, with no real anger behind the word. He saw Edward chuckle suddenly and draw Bella’s gaze. She gave him a questioning look, and he only grinned at her and kissed her cheek. She was appeased as she normally was, that silly girl. Seth laughed quietly to himself as well, shaking his head.

Soon after everyone left, Seth slipped off to the men’s changing room behind the altar. He triple-checked Edward’s note, and before he could stow it back in the inner pocket of his tuxedo, the door opened and closed within milliseconds. Seth looked up to find Edward standing with his back against the door, unmoving and beautiful as ever. He took a cautious step forward, and Seth closed the distance between them, his lips inches from Edwards’.

“Are you sure?” he asked, praying Edward didn’t give him the answer he had nightmares about.

“About more than anything else I’ve ever done. Now fucking kiss me,” Edward demanded. Seth grinned and leaned in, pressing his hot lips to Edward’s stone ones, and the difference burned both men, but neither dared remove themselves for fear of never having this moment again. Seth’s arms wrapped around Edward’s lean marble body and he felt the cool radiating from all sides. It felt nice, and as his lips melded with the vampire’s, he realized that this was how he preferred to be kissed: hurried, in the dark, and by one whose immortally cold lips were just as frantic.

Edward wasted no time. His tongue moved out to trace the younger boy’s lips, begging entrance to the forbidden cave. Seth gladly opened his mouth, his warm tongue clashing with Edward’s cold, the feeling giving him tingles all the way down his spine to the base of his cock. Seth’s tongue grazed Edward’s sharp teeth, and the pain gave him a rush. It caused his body to tense, and his arms to clench, pulling the cold body closer. The two boys battled with tongues for a moment longer, before Edward broke the kiss.

“I love you. Fuck me,” he whispered huskily. His voice alone was enough to make Seth come in his tux, but he restrained himself. Edward backed up, and before Seth has time to undo his belt, the man was naked. Seth reveled in the Adonis-like body before him – pale and hard as stone, yet as beautiful and tender as a maiden. Seth’s eyes lingered for a moment on Edward’s length, watching as it grew before his very eyes. Edward stepped forward, helping Seth shrug off his jacket.

“Need help with these?” he asked, running his hands down Seth’s chest, letting one rest on the boy’s waist and allowing the other to slip between Seth’s legs and cup his balls through his thin pants.

“P…please,” Seth moaned as Edward rubbed the tip of his dick slowly. Seth felt himself being lifted off of the ground, and felt hands fly up and down his body and he spun around quickly, and suddenly found himself completely naked, all his clothes lying next to Edward’s on the ground. The boys, so contrasting in skin tones, melded so perfectly when they embraced, lips mashing and chests rubbing together. Seth’s tan hide in line with Edward’s stark marble made for a blend of emotion so high that Seth found himself confused with lust.

Edward began pushing Seth backwards until his knees hit an unused desk. He sat promptly back onto the thing, his lips never leaving Edward’s. Edward roughly shoved Seth’s legs apart, using his hands to massage the boy’s inner thighs. Seth groaned erotically into the icy immortal’s open mouth, their breath mixing. Edward withdrew, kissing the corner of Seth’s mouth, and down the werewolf’s jaw and neck, arriving at his collarbone. He sucked lightly and nibbled for a moment, and when he drew away, moving farther down Seth’s chest, there was a large hickey just below Seth’s neck.

The new Mr. Cullen kneeled suddenly, his lips drawing away from the young boy’s body. He took Seth’s entire length in his two hands, breathing over it slowly. The hot air caused Seth to buck his hips, and Edward swiftly took the entire member into his mouth, causing the werewolf to moan loudly. He cut himself off, remembering they were still inside the church. Edward’s tongue moved expertly around Seth’s cock, swirling the artificial saliva around the boy’s organ. Seth spread his legs wider, the sensation heightening his pleasure. Ed sucked like a professional, and Seth found himself lost in the desire he felt. He also felt a tiny bit guilty for letting Edward do all the pleasuring.

Seth looked down and watched as Edward moved to stroking the darker cock with one hand while the other was busy stroking himself. Seth edged his way off of the desk, and Edward stood.

“Fuck me,” Edward whispered again, this time his lips wet with the boy’s precome. He grabbed a small bottle of lube from Seth’s jacket pocket (Seth would have blushed if he had thought of it) and put it on the desk. Seth grabbed Edward, one hand on his shoulder the other on his cock and pushed him back against the desk until he was flat on his back, legs in the air. Edward smoothly wrapped his pale, perfectly muscled legs around Seth’s strong waist, and the younger boy lubed himself up and Edward by pressing two fingers into the man’s hole at once. Edward barely winced. Seth moved them in and out for a few seconds before Edward began to whine with impatience. Seth grinned, before slipping three, and then four fingers inside of his lover’s ass. He pulled them out and Edward sighed with emptiness. Not for long, Seth mused to himself before pressing the tip of his cock to the small hole.

“Go,” Edward growled, trying hard not to stroke himself to fruition. Seth shrugged and pushed himself completely inside of the man in one go. Edward stiffened, and Seth felt his body clench around his length, the entrance so small and tight and hot that he wanted to never leave it. He slowly pulled back and began a steady rhythm. After only a minute or so, Edward began pounding backwards to meet Seth’s thrusts, which slowly became faster and faster until he was fucking the vampire in earnest. The werewolf arched his back each time, plunging as deep as he could force himself, and the friction of the tight ass upon his member made him bite his lip with terrible force – enough to draw blood.

The vampire who lay back upon the table caught the scent of Seth’s blood and it pushed him over the edge. He took Seth’s hand from where it was bracing him against the desk, and laced his fingers with it. The other he moved to his own cock, and Seth diligently obeyed by stroking the man in time with his thrusts. Only a few strokes later, Edward’s entire body tightened, pinching his rectum around Seth’s cock. Just as Edward’s own cock released his fluids, Seth’s body tensed in the same fashion, shooting his seed into Edward’s warm insides. The two men heaved a great breath – and both reveled in the scent of sex and lust that thickened the air. Edward pulled Seth closer, the boy’s softening length still mostly inside of him, and kissed the werewolf on the lips in a passionate, closed mouth kiss. Seth responded gently, and pulled out completely, with a slight sucking noise. Edward stood, kissing the boys’ intertwined fingers before slipping into his tuxedo again.

“Tie my tie?” he asked a naked Seth, who had yet had the chance to move across the room, so lust weakened that he was. The younger boy grinned and moved the tie a few inches closer to center and patted it, before Edward thanked him with a kiss on the cheek.

“See you after the honeymoon?” he asked hopefully.

Edward’s honey eyes glinted mischievously. “If not before,” he said before slipping out the door.


End file.
